Chad, You're Gonna Get Caught, Or Is it A Dream?
by IMaGUMMYbear
Summary: I cant think of a good title.ntains a couple kisses. "I-We, We need to break up. I'm sorry." Her eyes were HUGE with tears in them."Wh-Why? Why do you want to br-break up? Did I-I do something?" It's a weird story. But you should read it.PLEASE!


Okay, This is a One-Shot, I am not going to make this a Two-Shot. I have two other stories to update.

And I just HAD to write this, I got the Idea when I was listening to 'Gonna Get Caught' By The One And The Only, DEMI LOVATO!

I DON'T want this to really happen if(Or Might I say WHEN) Chad and Sonny get together.(Hey, I just realized something. TOGETHER is spelled To+Get+Her. HAHA. Chad you need TO+GET+HER to be yours. LOL!)

This is dedicated to, WHOEVER IS READING THIS! Oh, And If you have read my story 'Sonny With A Chance Of Chad', You Will Notice That you can Continue it. ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS: P.M me, Asking for permission. 2. IF I give you permission(WHICH I MOST LIKELY WILL.) You have to put 'A Continuation Of XxYellowRibbonxX's Story.

It's a little random, I know.

And Pointless.

ENJOY!

* * *

*~*Chad, You're Caught.*~*

*No one's P.O.V*

It was a normal morning at Condor Studios, Except the fact that a certain Brunett is coming back from her trip to Wisconsin. She has been gone for TWO months, If you didn't already know, IT WAS A VERY BORING TWO MONTHS AT CONDOR STUDIOS. Especially for the 'SO RANDOM!' cast and her Boyfriend.

But today Sonny comes back from her little trip.

Her WHOLE cast, YES that INCLUDES Tawni, Has been missing her.

Her Boyfriend has been missing her as well. Who is her BF? Well, It's none other than THE Chad Dylan Cooper, him-self, of course! He has been Calling And texting her everyday.

But he has also been seeing OTHER girls. SECRETLY. He knew he was going to break up with Sonny. He knew when. He knew where. He knew how. He knew why. HE was afraid that when SHE came back SHE would break up with HIM and HE would be HUMILIATED. And SHE would just walk away with HER EX-Wisconsin-Boyfriend. So, HE had to break up with HER before that could happen. It was going to break HIS heart, Let alone HER heart. But what HE didn't know was that HER OLD EX-BOYFRIEND has moved to Washington, So SHE wouldn't be seeing him when SHE went back. So there was NO WAY that they could get back together, So Sonny wouldn't leave HIM. SHE LOVED HIM, HE didn't know that yet, They JUST started dating. Three months ago. HE KNEW it was wrong to see other girls while still with HIS SONNY-BUNNY, Well, That is officially.

So, He was going to break up with her when he brought her to her house, After he picks her up from the airport. Her mom was going to catch a plane the next day. He was on his way to the gate where she would be.

Everyone was exiting the hallway, That's when he saw her. She had this HUGE smile on her face. She ran up to him and hugged him.

"Hey Chad!" Sonny greeted.

"Hey Sonny." He greeted back. That's when she kissed him. _Boy did it feel good to do that._ He thought. Then he felt guilty for what he was going to do tonight.

"So, I was thinking, Maybe we could go out for dinner tonight?" She asked him, getting into his car.

"You should get some rest, You do remember that you have to go to work in the morning, Don't you?" He asked, Trying to get out of this 'DATE'.

She nodded. "Yeah, You're right. I should get some rest. So, What's been happening at the studios?" She questioned, Tilting her head.

"Oh, Since you've been gone? Not much. Really boring actually. Your cast and my cast haven't really talked much. Just me and Nico have been talking. Grady has been sick for a while. Like a week. Just a small cold, But told him to stay home for the rest of this week. So, You have fun?"

"Yep. I got to go see a movie with my family, Spend the night at Lucy's house, And stuff like that. It was REALLY fun, But I missed You guys too. I was always talking about you guys." She said.

"Oh. Look, We're here." Chad said, Getting out. He walked over to her and opened her door, then went to get her bags. They walked up to her front door.

She unlocked her door. "You gonna come in?" She asked, taking her bags from him.

"Um, Sonny. I need to talk to you. It's kinda important." He said nervously.

"Okay. What do you need to talk to me about?" She asked, closing the door to her apartment.

"Um, I think we better go inside." They went inside, Then after they sat on the couch, he continued."I-We, We need to break up. I'm sorry."

Her eyes were HUGE with tears in them. "Wh-Why? Why do you want to br-break up? Did I-I do something?" Her voice was cracking.

"No, No. It's not you. It's just," He sighed. Then he though of a reason. "There's someone else. And I just don't like you anymore. I'm so sorry SonnyBunn-"

She cut him off. "DON'T CALL ME THAT! IF WE'RE NOT TOGETHER THEN THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU CALL ME! SO JUST leave." Her voice cracked at the word 'leave'. Then she pushed him out the door and pushed the picture that he gave her, when he tried to take the prop-house away from her and her cast, towards his chest and slammed the door. Just then she started sobbing, Sobbing like she has NEVER sobbed in her life.

What she didn't know was that the blond-haired boy who just broke up with her, was crying as well. He wasn't exactly SOBBING, But he was crying. All the way home, All the way to his front door, And all the way to his room. He felt sad, angry, happy, and relieved, All at the same time. Sad and Angry at himself, for breaking the love of his life's heart. Happy and Relieved because she wouldn't ever have the chance to break up with him and he wouldn't have any pressure of being in a relationship.

*The Next Day*

*Sonny's Point Of View*

MOO!MOO!MOO! I wake up to a cow, Well it wasn't exactly a cow. It was my alarm clock, I got one with a cow sound, At the time I was really home-sick.

I look over to my side table and see that a picture of Ch-He who should not be named 'cause I will start crying, was there. That's when I remembered we broke up. I REALLY don't feel like seeing him today, But I still have to go to work. I've had a whole two months off. Well, at least I can go back and see all my friends.

I pick out an outfit for today, take a shower, brush my teeth, get dressed, eat some cereal, and leave.  
On my way out, I see a small package on the door-mat out side of my apartment. I guess I'll open it later, When I get home from work.

*At Condor Studios*

*Still S.P.O.V*

I get out of my car and shut the door. _Boy, I forgot how big the studio is._ I thought to myself.

I walk up the stairs, into the big front doors, and down the hallway to OUR dressing room. It feels good to say that.

"Hey, Tawn- Hello? Tawni?" I shrugged. "I guess she's not in here." Since no one was in my dressing room, I went to the prop-house.

I was walking towards the prop-house when my producer, Marshall Pike, Walked up to me and gave me a HUGE welcome-hug.

"Hey Kiddo! How was your trip to Wisconsin? We've all been miserable with out you here!" He said. Walking with me towards the prop-house.

"It was A LOT of fun! I got to see my family, And old friends, but my favorite part was when Lucy and I had one of our SLEEPOVERS." I said, Turning the doorknob to the prop-house door.

"SURPRISE!" I was greeted by all of the people I know from Condor Studios. My cast, The Teen Gladiator cast, The Meal Or No Meal cast, and just to top it off, The Mackenzie Falls cast, One of them had a small button that had HIS face on it. Tawni ran over to me and did one of the STRANGEST things that she has EVER done. She HUGGED me. ME.

"Hey, Sonny! We have all been missing you! And even if Chad won't admit it, He really-" I ran out, crying, Right at the sound of his name. "What just happened?" I heard right before I slammed the door shut.

I was walking-No make that RUNNING, to my dressing room when I bumped into THE LAST PERSON I want to see right now. Yep, That's the person. CHAD DYLAN POOPER-HEAD. Also known as The One Guy Who Broke My Heart, And Shattered It Into A MILLION Pieces. "Watch where you're goin- Sonny, Are you okay?" His voice was LACED with FAKE concern. Not like before, When we were dating. When I was hurt, Or was crying, He would use REAL concern, NOT FAKE concern. Right now, He was just being a JERK, And he was doing it ON PURPOSE. He knew he had broken-No make that SHATTERED, my heart. And he was going to stomp on it until it was nothing more than dust, Then he would sweep it up and throw it away, So that it will NEVER be whole again. I just shook my head and pushed him away, Then RAN to my dressing room, As FAST as I could.

Once I was in, I SLAMMED the door shut, I slammed it so hard, The whole room shook. Then Tawni, A.K.A My BEST friend in Hollywood, Came into our dressing room and sat down and started hugging me. I'll admit, It WAS a little weird, Yet it wasn't at the same time.

When I finally looked up, from where I was crying, She said "What's wrong? Sonny Monroe is NEVER sad, crying, or running out of a room at the mention of Pooper- I mean Chad's name. So tell me. Now. What's up?" I tried to hold in the sobs, after she finished I broke down COMPLETELY. She kept rubbing my back and asking me to calm down. After a while, I ran out of tears. So I decided to tell her why I had run out like that, Until the tears came back.

"Okay, So last night, After CHAD" I spit his name out with as much VENOM and ANGER as I could, "took me home, He said 'We need to talk', So while we were inside, He said that we needed to sit down. And then he broke up with me. he said EXACTLY this 'I-We, We need to break up. I'm sorry.' Then I asked why, And he said 'There's someone else. And I just don't like you anymore. I'm so sorry SonnyBunn-' Then I cut him off by yelling 'DON'T CALL ME THAT! IF WE'RE NOT TOGETHER THEN THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU CALL ME! SO JUST leave.' My voice cracked at the word leave, 'Cause I couldn't believe that I was saying it to HIM, 'Cause today I was going to tell HIM that I love- Make that lovED, him**{A/N: The word lovED is supposed to look like that. She says the ED part LOUDER than the rest of the word. A funny fact: This is my first Author's Note in the middle of a story. Continue.}**. Then I pushed HIM out the door and shoved the picture, You know the one he gave me as an apology for trying to take the prop-house away from us, in his chest and slammed the door. Then I just broke out into full tear mode. Then after I ran away from the party, I ran into him in the hallway. And he asked me 'What's wrong?' but I could HEAR the FAKE concern in his voice. He knew he had SHATTERED my heart, And he was going to STOMP on it until it was nothing more than DUST." I told Tawni, CHOCKING back tears and sniffing.

"Where is that, that, that, that CONCEITED, ARROGANT, CHEATING, EGOMANIAC, BUTT HEADED-JERK-THROB, WHO CALLS HIMSELF 'the greatest actor of our generation'?!?!" Her voice got higher when she said 'the greatest actor of our generation' as if she was mocking him. "I SWEAR, If I get my hands on him, OH! HE'S GONNA PAY!" Tawni was yelling, and actually being nice. Well, She's being nice in somewhat of a way right now.

"Tawni, Let's just go back to the party, But you go in first. And make sure and tell everybody NOT to talk about, Well, You-Know-Who. The One Guy Who Broke My Heart, And Shattered It Into A MILLION Pieces. And If they left the party, We can head back here. Kay?" I asked, fixing my make-up and wiping tears off of my cheeks.

"Okay, Are you SURE that you are okay?" She asked, Once more.

"Yes, Now go to the prop-house and tell everybody what I said. I'll be there in like 5 minutes. Go!" I said waving at my friend.

Then I fixed my hair, It was a complete mess. It WAS in a pony tail, Not so much anymore. So I decided to fix it. "There." I said. Looking at myself in the mirror, Making sure I don't look like a person who just had a melt-down.

I went to the doors of 'The Heart And Soul Of SO RANDOM!', and turned the door knob. I could hear whispers about me and HIM. I just ignored them, It would be better for all of us that way.

*2 HOURS LATER*

"Hey, Nico. Can you go get some fro-yo?" I asked Nico, One of my friends in Hollywood.

"Sure. What kind everyone?" Nico asked.

"Pink, non-dairy, with PINK sprinkles. PLEASE!" Tawni said.

"Vanilla!" Came from Zora, in the sarcophagus.

"Um, Chocolate PLEASE!" I said.

"Cookies 'n Cream. Oh, and could you give this to Chloe if you see her?" Asked Grady.

"Sure. I'll be right back. Bye!" Yelled Nico from the doorway.

"Sonny, You know how you sang 'Me, Myself, And Time' about a year ago?" Tawni asked.

"Yeah, It was LOADS of fun. Why?"

"Because, Well, Marshall wants to know if you can do it again. 'Cause this weeks show is going to be like a talent show. Nico and Grady are going to see how many hot dogs they can eat in a minute, They can be so gross sometimes. Zora is going to show off Bernie and all of his tricks that she taught him, And I'm going to give fashion tips. So, Do you think you can do it?" Tawni asked.

I nodded. "Yep, And I've got the PERFECT song! Ever! The show is on it's usual day, Right?" I asked. Looking in my song folder(Yes, I got a folder. Mostly because I had too many songs to fit in my pillow.) for a song I wrote last night.

"No. It's on Thursday instead of Wednesday. Only for this week though. Because you weren't going to be back till Tuesday, That was yesterday, Marshall decided that since you are so good with memorising your lines and stuff that you would only need one to two days to memorise them. But he wanted to change this into a small talent show. Just to show what other talents we have, besides acting." Tawni was now looking in a small compact mirror, reapplying her lipstick.

"Hey, I'm back wit da fro-yoz!" Nico yelled, Entering louder than usual.

"Why are you screaming?" I asked, taking my fro-yo from him.

"Oh. Because Chloe screamed at the top of her lungs when she read that thing Grady told me to give to her. THEN her and Port were screaming like two little girls watching a horror movie. But I guess it was in a good way. I'm not real sure. But whateva' I gave them, Seemed to make the 'Falls' boys really mad at me. Ferguson, Skylar, And Ch- I mean POOPER walk- No make that ran out covering their ears." Nico said, Sitting on the couch by Grady, Chuckling.

*On Thursday(The day SO RANDOM! shoots.)*

*S.P.O.V*

"Ready to start the show, Kiddos?" Asked a MAJORLY excited Marshall.

"Yeah! This is going to be LOADS of fun, Like the last time I sang! I'm going last, right?" I asked.

"Yes! That means I get to go first! Yay!" Squealed Tawni.

"Okay. Nico, Grady, Get to the stage and do, um, Whatever you're doing. Go!" Yelled Marshall. Tawni pouted.

"Okay, We're going to see how many hot dogs we can fit into our mouths. Kay?" The audience cheered, screamed, and hollered. When their act is over, Zora does whatever she's doing, Then Tawni goes. She calles her act "Miss Tawni Hart's Fashion DO's and Fashion DON'T's."

"That's 4 for Nico, And 5 for Grady! Looks like Mr. Mitchel wins!" Exclaimed the judge.

"Up next, Zora and her pet snake!" The loud announcer said.

"Okay, Bernie, Sit, Good. Now, Spiral!" Zora was yelling out random tricks.

I dazed off after that,I guess, Because the next thing i know,is that Tawni is shaking me."Sonny! You're up!" She kept yelling.

I nodded."Okay."I waked onto the stage, and into the mic said "Okay, I'm gonna sing a song that I wrote very recently. It's about someone very close to me, and well, I hope that person knows that this is about them. I hope you guys like it!"

The music started. Before I had to sing I whispered "Chad. You SHATTERED my heart. And I can't let go of you. I don't know why."

You reeled me in with your smile  
You made me melt in your **eyes**  
Now I've been gone now for a while  
Just to find that I'm your **second** choice

And I don't wanna pay the cost  
But it'd be best if you get lost  
Because we know you'll never change

Don't say that you**'re sorry,**  
And don't play these games with my mind  
You better get outta my head cause you're wastin' your time  
And don't say it's forever  
And don't play, cause you had your shot  
You better stop messin' around cause you're gonna get caught

You promised me all of your time  
I guess I'm not the only one  
But see it's my heart on the line this time  
I'm your number one or I'm gone

Don't say that you**'re sorry,**  
And don't play these games with my mind  
You better get outta my head cause you're wastin' your time  
And don't say it's forever  
And don't play, cause you had your shot  
You better stop messin' around cause you're gonna get caught

Go and try to get me back  
(You won't get me back, you won't get me back)  
I won't forget about our past (I won't forget now)  
Never had the **chance** to **see it, But now it's clear**  
(You're making it)  
Now your making it much easier for me to see

Don't say that you're sorry  
For **shattering** every inch of my heart  
I should've known from the start  
Now it's time to get lost

And don't say that you**'re sorry,**  
And don't play these games with my mind  
You better get outta my head cause you're wasting your time  
Don't say it's forever  
And don't play, cause you had your shot  
You better stop messin' around cause you're gonna get caught

You better stop messin' around cause you're gonna get caught

"I actually think I STILL love you." I whispered.

"Well, That's our show! Bye!" We all waved.

*1 HOUR AFTER THE SHOW*

I'm sitting in my dressing room, on the couch when I hear "I STILL love you too."

I literally JUMPED at the sound of that voice. I looked at him. "CHAD. What?! HUH? What do you WANT from me? What? You ALREADY SHATTERED, BROKE, STOMPED ALL OVER, AND RIPPED MY HEART RIGHT OUT OF MY CHEST!! WHAT could you possibly WANT to do to me that you haven't ALREADY done? HUMFPH...." Right then, Right there, Is when he kissed me. If I thought that he had hurt me, I was wrong. With just one kiss, HE PRACTICALLY KILLED me. I pulled away and slapped him.

"YOU ARE UNBELIEVABLE! YOU HAVE ALREADY HURT ME, AND NOW YOU JUST COME HERE AND KISS ME?!?"I shouted.

"First, OW! Second, No, I'm not. Third, I know. And Fourth, yes. I saw you're show earlier. When you got done singing, I had a professional look at what you said. He said it looked like 'I actually think I still love you.' Is it true? Do you still love me? Cause I still love YOU." He is kidding, right? He's tracing lines, up and down on my arm. He knows he is giving me the chills. And I hate him for it. Honestly, I have NO clue what I saw in this guy.

"You know what? I don't believe you. And NO I don't sill love you." I swear, I saw a flash of hurt in his eyes after I said that. Now that I actually see him, He looks HORRIBLE. It looks like he hasn't slept in days, His eyes look like he's been crying, his clothes are all wrinkled, and his hair is a MESS. He NEVER let's his hair look meesed up. "What's wrong? You look horrible. Tell me." I starred at him until he finally spoke.

"I'll tell you whats wrong with me. YOU. That's what's wrong. The only reason I broke up with you was because I thought that when you visited Wisconsin, That you would get back with your old-Wisconsin-EX-boyfriend. Then you would break-up with me, And leave me heart broken. And you would just walk off with him. So, Before you left me humiliated, I had to break up with you. And when we were at your house," He paused and sighed. I didn't like to think about that moment. AT ALL. "I made up a reason. There isn't anyone else, Just you. After I left, When I got home, I almost beat myself up for what I had done to you. So the only way I could see you, with out breaking down, was to watch your show. And tonight I saw you mouth something, And I thought I knew what it was. But I didn't. That's why I had a professional look at the tape. Then he told me what it said, And I nearly screamed. In a good way though. Then I decided, That after work, when I could sneak over here with out a lecture from Port, To come tell you all this stuff. But when I got here I was so nervose, That all I could think to do was kiss you and tell you that I love you. So I did. Then you slapped me. And I'm just telling you what happened. I should stop talking and leave. I guess you didn't mean it. Bye." And the only thing I could think of was to kiss him. I honestly do love him. I tried convincing myself other wise, But I couldn't. So I kissed him, And SURPRISINGLY, He kissed back.

When we pulled away he asked "What was that for? I thought it just hurt you more. I know it hurts me more. And what I said, I honestly meant it. I REALLY, truly, honestly LOVE you. I-" I cut him off.

"Sh. How about we start from the begining? We go on a 'first date' and 'get to know each other'. And if I really believe you, Then I'll kiss you. And if I don't, We will go on ONE more date. Okay?" I asked, Starring up into those deep blue eyes.

He nodded. He was smiling a genuine smile. "Okay. But do I have to ask you out, Or can I just pick you up at eight?"

"You have to ask."

He pouted. He looked so cute like that. "Okay. Sonny Monroe, Will you go out with me, Chad Dylan Cooper?"

I pretended to think for a minute. "Nope."

"Uh, What? You just said!" I smiled at him to let him know I was joking. He just laughed and then kissed me.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"ALLISON SONNY MONROE! WAKE UP!" Came the voice of my mother.

_Was it all just a dream? Did we ever break-up? Am I still in Wisconsin? Or am I in Hollywood?_

I looked out my window to see cows. _That's weird.  
_

Hm.. I guess it was all a dream.

MOO!MOO! Okay, Either there is a cow in my room or my phone is ringing louder than usual. Just as I thought, My phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey SonnyBunny. I love your voice. I haven't heard it in like ONE WHOLE DAY! It was killing me. So I just had to call. Anyway, What time are you flying back to Hollywood? So I can meet you at the airport, 'Cause I have a HUGE surprise for you."

I guess it was just a dream.

"I think my plane lands at 12:00. Um, I have one question, I know it's a weird one, But um, Did we ever break up? 'Cause I had this dream where we broke up and I was heart broken. Then I sang again on SO RANDOM!, And then after that you came to my dressing room and kissed me. Then I slapped you and asked what's wrong with you. You looked horrible. You said that you still loved me. And I still loved you, but I tried to convince my self other wise. And it didn't work. Then we decided to start all over. Then you leaned down and kissed me, Again. And you never answered my question. Did we ever break up?"

It was silent on the other line for a few minutes.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I will NEVER, EVER, EVER, NOT IN A MILLION YEARS, EVER, break your heart. And if I did, I gave your mother permission to hurt me, Or have me put in jail. And that sad look you get on your face when your depressed, It depresses me. So then I just HAVE to cheer you up. So, Like I said, We never broke up. And I have something important to tell you when you get off the plane. Kay?" Asked Chad/ MY boyfriend.

"Okay. I have to tell you something to tell you to. I have to go now, I have to finish getting my stuff ready. I leave to go to the airport in ten minutes."

"K. Bye SunnyBunny!"

"Bye Chadypoo!"

"UHG! Don't call me that! I like the other one better!"

"Okay. Bye ChadyBear!"

He laughed. "Bye."

"Bye"

*AT THE AIRPORT*

I'm landing. This is the moment that I have been waiting for. To see MY Chad. I can't wait!

They let us off and I RAN to Chad once I saw him.

"Hey! ChadyBear! I have missed you SO MUCH!" I hugged him with all my might.

"Hi SonnyBunny. Listen, About that important thing I have to tell you, I need to tell you RIGHT away."

"Okay. Shoot."

He looked at me for a minute then said "I love you."

I just kissed him. It was probably about 3 minutes before we pulled away.

"I love you too."

He just smiled at me. A genuine smile. He was also starring at me with those pools of Blue.

I smiled back up at him before I kissed him again.

I REALLY believe that what I thought had happened, You know, The break up and all, was, well, Just a dream.

Scratch that, A NIGHTMARE.

With I REALLY hate.

* * *

HAHA. I used a song title in this story. Just A Dream- Carrie Underwood.

Kind of boring. I'm not really sure of what I think about this.

What do you think? Good, Bad, Horrible, Great, What? PLEASE TELL ME!

Whatever is **BOLDED** in the song, I changed. It may not sound the same, rhyme, or go with the rhythm, But it applies to my story better. And I just had to if I wanted to use this song. Sorry if you were confused.

I think this is the longest ONE-SHOT/CHAPTER I have ever written.

-Always and Forever-

Dominique


End file.
